Lupa
by Jcansnh
Summary: Padahal Taeyong tadi begitu semangat karena sepulang dari kampus, ia menyusun kegiatan untuk pergi tidur sepuasnya./"Anggap saja sebagai pengganti bunga yang biasa kuberikan saat kita kencan." Nct's; jaehyunXtaeyong; jaeyong


Taeyong baru saja mengumpulkan tugas makalahnya Dosen Kim setelah nyaris tiga hari hidup melenceng dari kodrat manusia. Pemuda Lee itu hanya tidur empat jam per hari dan makan dengan cepat agar tugasnya selesai tepat waktu. Bahkan ia tidak pergi di weekend demi mengerjakan tugas biadap itu.

Jadi Taeyong merasa bebas hari ini. Wajahnya berseri-seri setelah keluar dari ruang kelas, meskipun kantung hitam jelek bergelantungan dibawah matanya. Doyoung yang berada disebelah Taeyong langsung merinding, karena temannya itu terus saja tersenyum setelah kelas berakhir.

"Taeyong hyung, sehat kan ya?"

Taeyong menoleh, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Doyoung, "Tentu saja sehat, Dongyoung-ie~"

Taeyong melepaskan cubitannya dengan terpaksa karena Doyoung memukul kepalanya dengan diktat yang tidak tipis, Taeyong langsung menggerutu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Oh iya hyung, kalian pergi kemana kemarin?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung membuat Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja aku mendekam di kamar, memang aku kemana?"

Kini gantian Doyoung yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mendekam di kamar? Dengan Jaehyun?"

"Dengan Jaehyun, kepalamu! Aku kan menyelesaikan tugas selama tiga hari terakhir."

Doyoung tertawa hambar sebelum bergumam, "Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Jaehyun. Anak itu tertipu dengan wajahmu yang rupawan ternyata."

"Enak saja!" Taeyong sewot.

"Kemarin kan peringatan hari jadimu dengan Jaehyun yang ke dua tahun." Doyoung lalu menoleh ke Taeyong, "Kau lupa kan, hyung?"

Taeyong mengerjap polos beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya otaknya itu menyadari maksud dari Doyoung.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

'Jjhyeon_ I love you not because who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you bae.

.

.

.

Happy two years anniversary, Ty_lee'

Caption itu lengkap dengan foto polaroid yang diambil Jaehyun saat acara kencan mereka terakhir kali, Taeyong yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jaehyun sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Jaehyun merangkul bahu Taeyong. Foto itu diambil di ruang tengah rumah Jaehyun, mereka berkencan di rumah Jaehyun sebenarnya.

"Sudah ingat kalau kemarin itu hari penting?" sindir Doyoung.

"Aku mau mati tenggelam aja deh."

Bahu Taeyong langsung mendadak, kegembiraan paska mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu sudah menguap. Padahal ia tadi begitu semangat karena sepulang dari kampus, ia menyusun kegiatan untuk pergi tidur sepuasnya.

"Beneran mau mati tenggelam aja deh akuuuuuu..." ujar Taeyong setelah membuka aplikasi line.

Kemarin Jaehyun terus menghubunginya ternyata, dan satu pesan langsung membuatnya benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri.

'Hyung sibuk banget ya? Aku barusan tanya ke Mark, ternyata hyung jarang keluar kamar gara-gara ngerjain tugas. Maaf ya hyung, aku jadi pengganggu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti hubungi aku ya?'

.

.

.

Taeyong langsung masuk ke kursi sebelah pengemudi, tepat dua detik setelah mobil hitam berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kok pulangnya cepat?" Taeyong memulai percakapan sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Sudah dekat CSAT, jadi cuma belajar materi pokok." Jaehyun menoleh pada Teyong, "Sudah?" Dan di jawab anggukan.

Mobil hitam milik Jaehyun perlahan meninggalkan kawasan kampus dan berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Kamu benar-benar baru pulang sekolah ya?" Taeyong baru sadar jika pacarnya itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah musim panas.

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, menyebabkan cekungan kecil pada pipinya itu muncul. "Kenapa? Hyung merasa sedang jalan bersama adiknya, ya?"

Dan senyum Taeyong mengembang begitu saja, "Oh iya. Kita mau kemana Jae?"

"Hmm sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah melakukan reservasi di restoran dekat apartemen Johnny hyung, tapi karena Tae hyung sibuk, aku membatalkannya."

Jaehyun dapat melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa bahu Taeyong mendadak merosot dan kini menunduk setelah ia berujar tadi. Remaja Jung itu lalu mengusap puncak kepala Taeyong, "Tidak apa, lagipula salahku juga sih. Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung sibuk dengan tugas, lain kali kita makan disana deh."

"Bukan begitu..." cicit Taeyong.

Taeyong mendongak, netra hitamnya bersibobrok dengan milik Jaehyun. "Salahku karena tidak memberitahu kalau aku sibuk selama tiga hari. Kau bahkan sampai bertanya pada adikku. Aku juga lupa kalau kemarin hari jadi kita. Maafkan aku, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan, "Tidak apa. Jadi hari ini mau pergi kencan denganku, tidak?"

Mobil Jaehyun perlahan kembali berjalan setelah lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau.

"Mau kemana Jae-ah?"

Jaehyun terlihat berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu. Hyung mau pergi kemana?"

"Karena aku kemarin berbuat salah, aku akan menurutimu hari ini. Jadi mau kencan kemana?"

Dan Taeyong langsung memukul lengan kanan Jaehyun, karena remaja kelas tiga SMA itu memasang wajah aneh. "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh sebelum coming of age mu tiba, mesum!"

Jaehyun tertawa sebelum mengeluarkan penawaran, "Mau kencan dirumahku, tidak?"

"Hey bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh sebelum coming of age?" sungut Taeyong.

"Maksudku, kita kencan seperti yang terakhir kali. Mau tidak?"

"Kencan yang seperti itu dan tidak ada hal mesum, kan?" tanya Taeyong memastikan.

.

.

.

"Ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah, ya?" tanya Taeyong setelah menyadari rumah Jaehyun kosong, kosong dalam konteks tidak ada orang selain Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berjalan dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua kaleng soda.

"Mungkin sedang ke salon, atau menyusul ayah ke kantornya." jawab Jaehyun sambil meletakkan menyerahkan pada Taeyong kaleng soda yang sudah terbuka.

"Tidak duduk, Jae-ah?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, lalu menunjuk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya, hyung. Kalau mau cemilan, ambil di tempat biasa."

Dan Jaehyun kembali dalam lima menit dngan pakaian rumahan yang santai. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Taeyong.

"Ah nyamannya~"

Taeyong tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap lembut surai kecokelatan Jaehyun. Tawanya makin nyaring saat Jaehyun mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman, karena gesekan itu membuat Taeyong merasa geli.

Taeyong menepuk lengan Jaehyun dan mengintruksikannya untuk duduk.

Selanjutnya, dua sejoli itu membicarakan perihal sekolah Jaehyun, berganti menjadi hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi selama mereka tidak berjumpa, dan tentang Jaehyun yang akan mengikuti sparing basket terakhir.

"Mark akan bermain dengan tim inti, jadi hyung harus datang nanti."

Lama tak mendengar jawaban, Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taeyong. Dan senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar pada lengan Jaehyun.

"Lelah ya?" bisik Jaehyun, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sayang puncak kepala Taeyong.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau kau seperti ini."

Tawa Jaehyun terdengar, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi waktu tidur, kau yang memelukku loh hyung."

"Kau empuk sih, mirip guling ehehe. Omong-omong aku tertidur berapa jam?"

Jaehyun melirik jam digital yang berada di nakas, "Enam jam? Sekarang sudah jam enam sore."

Mata Taeyong langsung membesar, "Serius?! Jae, lihat ponselku tidak?"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Mark kalau hyung main ke rumahku."

Taeyong langsung menghela nafas lega dan duduk di ranjang Jaehyun, matanya sesekali mengedar pada kamar Jaehyun yang didominasi warna putih, dan pandangannya terpaku pada deretan foto yang tertempel rapi di dinding sebelah meja belajar. Ada banyak foto kebersamaan mereka berdua disana, ada juga beberapa foto Jaehyun bersama teman-temannya maupun keluarga.

Jaehyun bangun dari ranjangnya dan erlihat mencari sesuatu dari laci nakas, setelah dapat, ia menyembunyikannya dari Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung."

"Ya?"

Atensi Taeyong kini sepenuhnya teralihkan ke Jaehyun yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dengan punggung tangan menghadap ke atas, setelah itu ia membalik dan membuka kepalan tangannya. Ada satu cincin emas putih bertahta satu berlian disana. Terlihat sederhana, tetapi harganya tidak sesederhana itu.

Taeyong terkejut dengan benda yang disodorkan Jaehyun, anak ini mau melamar Taeyong?

"Aku memberikan ini karena tidak sengaja melihatnya di toko perhiasan saat pergi menemani ibu minggu lalu, saat melihatnya, aku langsung teringat begitu saja padamu." Jaehyun berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Jae, kita masih sangat muda untuk berada dalam satu hubungan yang sangat serius. Tunggu, maksudku bukan berarti hubungan kita tidak serius, tapiㅡ"

"Hyung, aku belum selesai bicara tadi." ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum yang masih berada di bibir. "Aku memberikannya bukan dengan maksud untuk menikahimu sekarang. Aku memberikannya dengan maksud agar hyung terus mengingatku, bahkan saat kita berada dalam jarak yang tidak dekat nanti. Jadi, jangan terbebani dengan itu. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti bunga yang biasa kuberikan saat kita kencan."

Mata Taeyong perlahan berkaca-kaca saat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Aigoo, ternyata pacar bocahku sudah besar sekarang."

Jaehyun lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kanan Taeyong. Setelah itu Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menatap Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Pas ya? Padahal aku mengira ukuran."

"Jae, peluk aku~" ujar Taeyong manja.

Hal yang dirasakan Taeyong selanjutnya adalah rasa hangat dari kalor Jaehyun yang berpindah padanya. Dalam dekapan Jaehyun, Taeyong bisa merasakan detak jantung pacarnya yang mengalun konstan. Rasa nyaman membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah... Jae-ya..." suara Ibu Jaehyun terdengar.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun. "Jae-ah, ibumu memanggil."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memeluk Taeyong hyung saja." teriak Jaehyun dari kamar.

Taeyong lalu mendorong Jaehyun, matanya melotot pada pacarnya, "Jae! Sana turun!"

"Cium duluㅡ"

Taeyong sudah memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Jaehyun.

"ㅡdi bibir, hyung."

Jaehyun menoleh dan mengecup bibir Taeyong singkat. Setelah itu ia berlari keluar kamar.

Tinggal Taeyong sendiri di kamar yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas, kemudian ia memasang wajah panik.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Jaehyun?!"

.

.

.

Jaehyun muncul setelah lebih dari lima menit berada di dapur.

"Hyung, ayo makan malam dulu sebelum kuantar pulang."

Taeyong menggeleng, lalu mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk duduk di hadapannya. Taeyong duduk di tengah ranjang dengan kaki bersila, omong-omong.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun setelah menuruti Taeyong.

Taeyong menunjukkan pita merah di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Jadi intinya kamu boleh minta apa aja ke aku, dan aku bakal usahain buat ngabulin itu."

"Apapun?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tentu."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Boleh aku minta hyung selalu ada buat aku? Setia sama aku. Sekarang. Nanti. Besok. Selamanya, bisa?"

Taeyong diam. Keningnya masih berkerut saat Jaehyun kembali bicara.

"Aku tau aku masih bocah, aku masih belum bisa apa-apa, aku masih SMA sedang hyung udah kuliah. Tapi mau kan tetap disamping aku sampai aku bener-bener jadi laki-laki yang bisa lindungin hyung nanti? Because I think, I fallin' to deep into you, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong tiba-tiba saja maju untuk memeluk Jaehyun. "Kamu belajar kata-kata sok manis dari mana sih?"

"Dari Johnny hyung. Jadi hyung sudah siap kan?"

"Siap apa Jae?"

"Siap kalau tiap hari diabetes, soalnya aku sudah belajar jadi pacar yang romantis."

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu memukul pelan bahu Jaehyun, "Aku tidak perlu Jaehyun yang romantis, aku lebih senang dengan Jaehyun yang biasanya."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Epilogue

Jaejoong diam-diam tersenyum saat melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang berpelukan.

"Boo-jae sedang apa?" tanya Yunho bingung, karena istrinya itu sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Jaehyun yang terbuka.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajahnya yang polos, "Lihat Jaehyun yang sedang pacaran dengan Taeyong."

"Oh, jadi Jaehyun sudah besar ya? Sudah berani pacaran di kamar"

Jaejoong kini berbalik dan mendekat ke Yunho yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Padahal aku merasa baru kemarin dia masuk taman kanak-kanak." ujar Jaejoong sambil menerawang, memutar kilas balik ketika Jaehyun dengan lucunya tidak ingin ditinggal oleh ibunya saat baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Yunho perlahan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan tangan kanan yang merangkul Jaejoong. "Jangan berlebihan Boo-ya, kemarin kan Jaehyun sedang uring-uringan karena Taeyong tidak bisa dihubungi, bukan sedang masuk taman kanak-kanak."

"Beruang satu ini memang menyebalkan." gerutu Jaejoong sambil mencubit lengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang kangen Yun-appa dan Jae-eomma? Aku memang jadi kpopers pas Dbsk pecah, tapi moment YunJae itu benar-benar... Aku selalu nunggu moment mereka yang selanjutnya, meskipun agak mustahil karena pengaruh SM itu uwah.

Aku mau update Classmate, Alergi, Mark's Story, Dare and Kiss, The Reasons, The Journey To Catch Kim Inseong, dan beberapa fanfict baru, tapi melihat review aku jadi males update((miyan)).

Ps: Tunnel, Whisper, The Liar and His Lover. Drama bagus penganggu fokus UN ugh! Apalagi P101 S2 double ugh!

Pss: postinganku di like samuel di ig ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Maaf untuk typo, dan review?


End file.
